Vanderbilt University is applying for consideration as a "new" Multipurpose Arthritis Cancer. Prior to 1975, Vanderbilt had no faculty member involved in rheumatology. In July, 1975, Dr. John Sergent was recruited to Vanderbilt as Chief of the Division of Rheumatology. The University is now committed to the development of a balanced, quality program in rheumatology and a Multipurpose Arthritis Center grant would provide a strong platform from which to build such a program.